Wolves in the Frost
by xxFantasyxx
Summary: The Santa Clause When a girl becomes a member of the Legendary Figures and is trying to hide from a man,that is after her for not liking him at all, what can Jack do to help?
1. The Council

The story will change POV in the beginning, but it should not change throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause 3 or anything related.

My POV

The fifth meeting of the Council of the Legendary Figures was about to start when I finally made it through all of the snow. It was cold and it was snowing out and I felt fine. Many people would think it was odd but for me it was normal. The North Pole was just below me.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Narrator POV

In the Workshops kitchen the Council was starting when Jack Frost came into the room. They all talked for a while.

"Did you just accuse me of being skillful and delicious?" Jack said. "Guilty as charged." He said in a humorous tone. (A/N: I probably should not have put that in but I liked the line too much.) All of a sudden a white wolf came into the room. It looked at Jack and then at Santa and it looked as if it was smiling at him. Suddenly it growled and jumped at Jack. He jumped back in fright, when everyone started to laugh he looked confused. Then the wolf turned into a laughing girl. She was lying on the floor laughing at him.

Turns to my POV

"Who are you?" He asked. In an angry tone.

"Hi," I said ignoring his question. "Jack Frost right?" I asked.

"Why yes," He said in a lighter tone. _I don't think many people_ _actually know who he is. _I thought to myself. "And, who are you?" He said slightly angered tone. _I think he remembered the scare._

"Oh, I am Laura Lupis." I replied.

"And, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am here for the meeting." I said facing him.

"What!?" He said loudly. I ignored him. I turned to face everyone else. I looked around to see who was here.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." My voice small.

"That's ok," Santa said. I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"Hi, Santa!" I said. As I walked over to him. He put his hand up and I gave him a high-five.

"Hi, Laura," He said. I walked around the table to greet everyone that was there.

"Hi, Sandman, Mother Nature." I stopped to give her a hug. "Father Time, Easter Bunny, Cupid, Tooth Faire." They all said hi back. When I got back to my seat I sat down. It was between Jack and Santa. The Council decided that Jack was to stay here at the North Pole and help Santa.

"Now we will get to the other reason why we are here." Mother stated calmly. "We need to protect Laura from James Scelus." She said with a slight anger in her voice. I guessed that she did not like him. I shuddered. I hated that man too. "He is after her now because she turned down his offer. And he does not like to be turned down. We need a place for her to stay. Does anyone know where she can stay to be safe?" She asked.

"Well," Santa spoke up. "I guess she can stay here with us." He said.

"Oh, Santa that would be great. I will be a big help. I will work around the factory and stay out of the elves way." I replied enthusiastically jumping out of my chair. It almost fell over but jack stuck out his hand and caught it before it hit the floor.

"Ok, it's settled then." Mother Nature said.

A/N: I know that this chapter is short but they should get longer.

xxFantasyxx


	2. Beautiful Rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause 3 or anything related.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The meeting ended and everyone left except for Santa, Jack and I. Mostly because we were all staying here. Obviously! I waved goodbye to everyone till they were gone. I watched as Santa talked quickly to one of the elves. She had fiery red hair. Santa turned to me and Jack. Jack had a very fake smile on his face. I wondered if Santa could tell it was fake.

"Kelsey here is going to show you both to your rooms." Santa said and gestured toward her. Now that I saw her closely I recognized her.

"Kelsey!" I nearly yelled. "It's so good to see you again." I ran over and hugged her. She only came up to my chest. She was a really good friend. I had met her the first time I came to the North Pole. We had talked for at least an hour. We had mostly talked about what she did here at the workshop, and what my power was and what I could do.

"Can't . . . uh breath." She gasped. I quickly let her go. "It's so good to see you to." She said.

"Well I see you guys later." Santa said as he turned and walked away.

"Well can I show you to your rooms?" Kelsey asked. "Uh, yeah." I said. _Wow Jack has been really quiet._ I thought. I turned to make sure he was even there. He was. He was starring off into a different direction. "Uh, Jack lets go." I said. He turned to face me. "Of course." He said.

We walked out of the kitchen and into a long hallway. "There is your room Jack." Kelsey said as she pointed to the room on her right. "Everything you need should be in there, but if it isn't just call me." She said. Jack started to walk toward the door.

"See you later Jack." I nearly whispered as I walked by him. He just walked in and closed the door. I just shrugged. "Come on." Kelsey said to me. She rolled her eyes when I wasn't looking. "Your room is right here." She pointed to the room right next to his. "Ok." I said. "I am so tired. That trip up here took forever." I said. "I might just pass out." I said sarcastically. "I really doubt it." Kelsey said. "Yeah." I agreed.

I walked into the room. It was beautiful. All of the surfaces looked like they had snow on top. The four-poster bed had cold looking blankets on it. The blanket was blue. The only warm looking thing in the whole room was the fireplace. The fire was already lit and burning. "This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen." I sighed. I turned to Kelsey. She nodded her head. "Well I am going to go to bed. Will I be able to talk to you tomorrow?" I asked hoping she did not have too much to do at the shop.

"Yeah I think that it will be ok." She said. "Great." I said. "Will I be able to help you with your work or at least watch?" I asked as she left the room. "You will have to ask Santa but I am pretty sure it will be ok, as well." She said. "Oh, and if you need anything just call like I said." She left.

I walked over to the bed and plopped down right on top of the blankets. "I guess I will have to get up and get _ready_ for bet." I said to myself. I slowly got up and put on some night clothes. Then I walked over to my bed and got under the covers. They were a lot warmer that I thought they were going to be. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep filled with nightmares.

A/N: I hope this chapter was longer. It will have more Jack in coming chapters. It should also pick up some pace. Thank you Hopeless romantic for reviewing.


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause 3 or anything related.

Also the dreams are in _italics. _Also Laura can talk as a wolf.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_I was walking in the snow, in the middle of no where. I could feel the snow swirling all around me. I could only see about ten feet in front of me._

_All of sudden I saw a pair of big red eyes came out of the snow. Then I could see the rest of the man. It was James. Anger filled me. I morphed into a wolf. I bared my teeth at him. I growled low and strong. He just smiled at me. Oh how I hated him._

"_Go away!" I yelled at him. He laughed at me then. I growled again. Why won't he just leave me alone? I could feel the wind blow my fur around my body. He wanted to mock me._

"_I will have you my dear, one way or another." He said in an oily tone. It made a shiver go up my spine. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" I whispered. I looked down. "Because my dear I want you to much." He said. It made me fell sick. "You will be mine, soon." He walked toward me. I stood my ground. He took my face in his hand. "I will have you, remember that." He said. I looked up. Then he disappeared._

I sat bolt up in bed. My breathing my deep quick breaths. I was covered in sweat. I looked around the room. I jumped when I realized Kelsey was sitting on my bed. She had a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "You were talking in your sleep, and you were trebling."

"Uh I don't know. I think I was just having a bad dream." I said. My voice choked out. "I think I need a glass of water." I told her as my voice choked again.

"Ok I will go get that while you get ready." She said as she hopped off the bed and onto the floor. "I will be right back." She said rushing out the door. I slowly got out of bed. I walked over to the window. I looked out over the snow. It was snowing now. It reminded me of my dream and a shiver ran up my spine.

"I'm back here you go." Kelsey announced as she came into the room. I turned to face her. "Thank you." I said to her. "Your welcome."

"I think I'll get ready now" I told her. "Okay," She said. She walked out of the room. I ran over to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. The water felt good on my hot face. I took some deep breaths to calm myself down.

I went over to the closet. It had all of my clothes in it. I wore pretty modern clothes. I wore them mostly because I walked around people a lot. I got out a pair of light blue jeans. Then I got a long sleeve shirt that was white. Then I put on a light pale blue short sleeve shirt. I normally just wore tennis shoes. So my outfit was really different than everyone else's. Other than Jack's because his was also pretty different.

I walked out of the room. I went down to the toy factory. I looked around for a minuet. Then I saw Jack he was walking around watching the elves. I started to walk closer. I was standing at the end of the table he was standing at. He looked into a glass the made his head bigger. (Like it needed to get even bigger.) I started to laugh at him. He whipped around to look at me.

"Jack you are really funny." I told him. "Thanks." He said sarcastically. "Well it is the truth." I said. "Are you actually going to help or are you just going to watch everyone else?" I asked. He stared at me. "Well of course." He said. He had one of those other really fake smiles on his face again. I rolled my eyes.

_I have a few questions for him._ I thought to myself. "Jack why don't you come with me?" I asked him. His eyes looked away from me. "Oh, come on." I said. I grabbed his arm. I let go of his arm when I knew he would follow. I walked down to the kitchens.

We walked over to one of the tables. "Kelsey!" I called over to her when I saw her. She ran over. "Kels, will you get us some cocoa?" I asked her as I gestured to jack and I. "Okay," She said as she walked away. Jack looked at me expectantly. "Jack I have some questions for you." I said. "Fine," He said like he wished he wasn't there at the moment. "Well," I said. "Actually it's not really a question but more of an agreement. I agree that it would be pretty cool if you did have your own holiday." I said. "Santa does get a lot more attention than you do."

Kelsey came over with our cocoa. "Thank you." I said to her. Jack just nodded and smiled. She looked at me as she walked away. "Finally someone agrees with me." He said happily. "Yeah," I said. "Well, that was all I really wanted to say. I wanted you to know what I thought. So… see you later Jack." I said as I walked away. I didn't look back to see the expression on his face. I didn't want to.

I was going to go look around the factory now. I walked up and down single main street in the small looking town. I was thinking of my dream. I felt sick when I thought of how he had touched my face. What did the dream mean? I felt kind of scared. I did not have a lot of comfort up here. Or anywhere really.

I was hoping it not mean anything. Maybe I was getting paranoid. I don't know. _Hopefully I will get over it._ I thought. _I hope it does not mean anything._

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I hope this chapter was longer. The story should pick up more in the next chapter. I will try to keep Jack as much like Jack as I can. Thanks to Hopeless Romantic for reviewing. Oh and I am starting the next chapter now. I should be a little earlier than before. But don't expect them all to be really early. But that doesn't mean that they will be really late ether. I am committed to this story and plan on finishing it. Just so you know.


	4. Snow Globes

Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause 3 or anything related.

Oh and so you know Kelsey works in the kitchen. I know it is a way out of order I know but it does not matter. Just go with it. Oh and sorry I was planning on updating three days ago but I decided to write more that I thought I was going to.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I found myself in the factory. I was pretty sure I had been walking around for about five minutes. But now that I looked at the clock it had been a half hour. Wow! I really had been wrapped up in my thoughts.

I had no idea what I was going to now. I walked around and watched the elves. The same thing I had accused Jack of doing earlier. Hmm. I guess I was being hypocrite.

I was watching one of the elves build a small rocking horse when the doors to the factory opened. I looked up and saw some humans standing there. There was one small girl and two adults. I guessed that they were her parents.

I got curious and went to investigate. I walked up the stairs to meet them. "Hi," I said kindly. "Hi," Said the small girl. She had red hair like Kelsey's except lighter. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Laura Lupis."

"Are you a legendary figure?" She asked. "Um, kind of, I guess. I do have special powers, but I am not commonly known."

"Oh," She said. "What is your name?" I asked. "Well, I'm Lucy. Santa is my uncle." _That is really cool._ I thought. "So you are spending Christmas with him?" I asked. "Yeah," She replied.

Then she got really excited. "What kind of powers do you have?" She asked me. "Well, I can turn into a wolf. It is really cool. Wanna see?" I asked. "Sure." I stood back so I would not scare her. Then I morphed into a wolf. My fur was as white as the snow outside. My eyes were black as night and so was my nose.

"Wow that is so cool. I wish I could do that." She said. "Yeah, it is pretty cool."

"Whoa, you can talk as a wolf? That's cool." She said. "Yeah," Then I heard a noise. It was Kelsey she was calling me. "Sorry but I have to go my friend is calling me. See you later." I said as I started to walk away. "Bye," She yelled back at me.

I walked down to the kitchen. Kelsey was waiting for me. "Hi Kels what did you want?" I questioned her. "I was bored because the cookies I was making are in the over and I have nothing to do."

"You do know that you are one of the strangest people I know right?" I said. "Sure do. I'm also kick butt." She said. "Only you Kels only you. You are the only elf I know that would say that." I told her. "Yeah I know."

"How long do you have before they are done?" I asked. "About fifteen minutes." She said. "And you couldn't just wait for fifteen minutes?" She is oh so weird. "Nope," I sighed and sat down in a chair.

"So, what were you talking to Jack for?" She asked. "I just wanted to tell him something." I said. "What did you tell him?" I sighed again. "Nothing," I said. "Oh come on." She said. "Fine I told him that I agree the he does not get a lot of credit. That's it." I said. "You are weird." She said. "Yep," We talked a little longer.

Then I heard a small bell. It was for the cookies. "Well I am going to go now see ya." I walked away. I went back to the factory. I didn't know what I was going to do now. Maybe I would actually help the elves now.

I was standing in the front of the factory when I heard Lucy. She was yelling to her parents to come quickly. She sounded really scared. I saw her parents start to run up the stairs. My instinct told me I should go. I turned into a wolf and ran for the stairs. The door was closing behind them when I made it to the top.

I burst through the door and saw Jack. He was taking a big breath and started to turn blue. I ran and jumped on him. He fell to the floor with me on top of him. My huge paws on each shoulder. He looked scared. I finally looked at him and realized that I was on top of him. I quickly got up.

I turned back into myself. "Jack has Santa's snow globe." Lucy nearly yelled. I whipped around to look at Jack. "Jack?" I said. My eye's strayed from his face to his hand. There was the snow globe. "Jack you have to put that back." I told him firmly. He opened his mouth and then closed it like he was at a loss for words. I took the only chance I might get. I quickly reached down and grabbed the globe out of his hand. It took him a second to figure out he was not holding it. "Hey," He wined. I sighed. "Lucy do you know how to get in the Hall of Snow globes?"

"Yeah, Uncle Scott showed me." "Good, I need you to take the snow globe and put it back where it belongs." She looked at me like there was problem. "What?" "Well, I can't hold both of the snow globes." I sighed again. She also had her own snow globe. "Just let me hold it then. I'll give it back when you get back. Ok?" I looked at her hopefully. "Fine," She said. "Alright," I turned to her parents. "You guys can go I will send her up when she gets done with that." They nodded and turned and left. Lucy and I switched snow globes. I set hers on the floor while I turned back into a wolf. I wanted to look intimidating to Jack while I took him out. I picked up the globe in my mouth. I glared at jack and gestured toward the door with my head. When he did not move I let out a low growl. Jack reluctantly followed me out.

I really had no idea what I was going to do with him. We had already taken care of the snow globe, so what now. I was thinking a lot when I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jack was starting to run away. I quickly put the globe on a table and was going to run after him when the snow globe started to fall. I hadn't put it far enough on the table. I tried to catch it. So I stuck out my paw on the ground. I had forgotten that I was still a wolf so I could not actually catch it. I heard a sickening crack. For a moment I thought that the snow globe broke but then the pain started.

Jack stopped running when he heard high pitched yelps of pain. He turned to see the white wolf holding its left paw up so she would not step on it. He didn't know what he was felling. But he went back to see if he could help in anyway.

When he reached her she was still whimpering in pain. "Laura are you ok?" He asked his voice was full of worry. He sounded kind of scared too.

I looked up at him. I was wondering why he wanted to help me. I slowly shook my head. I was afraid that if I changed back that would make it worse, so I stayed the way I was. I remembered the snow globe. I turned to see if it was ok. I saw it lying on the ground. It was ok. I picked it back up in my mouth to set it back on the table, but Jack reached down and took it out of my mouth and set it in the middle of the table so it had no chance of falling unless someone knocked it off.

"Best to be safe." He said. I nodded. Another shot of pain rushed through my arm. I whimpered again. Jack looked like was fighting to make a decision. I watched him. All of a sudden he lifted me up in his arms. I started to struggle because I didn't know what he was going to do with me. "It's ok I am just taking you to the hospital." He told me in a soothing voice. It was kind of strange because I was a wolf and all. He was holding me like a baby. My left paw was away from him.

I looked at him again. He looked down at me. He looked up fast when he saw that I was looking back at him. On the way there we ran into Kelsey. When she spotted us her eyes went wide.

"What did you do to her?" She asked. She was mad at Jack. She glared at him. "Calm down little elf girl." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Kelsey I am ok. A snow globe fell on my paw. Jack was just helping." I said. "Oh," She smiled. She wasn't mad anymore. I rolled my eyes again. She reached out and touched my paw. "Ow, Kelsey that hurt don't touch it." I growled at her playfully. "Sorry," She said.

"Well I must get her to the hospital." Jack said as if he was in a hurry. "Ok, well I have to get back to the kitchen anyway. See you later." She called over her shoulder. Jack started to walk again. "How does your paw feel?" He asked. "It still hurts a bit. But the pain is going down." I informed him.

We finally made it to the hospital. Jack gently set me down on the small gurney. I had to stand on my feet. So I had to hold up my injured paw. The doctor came in and so did Santa. "What did you do to her Jack?" Santa asked. He sounded worried and angry all at once. "Why does everyone think that I did something?" Jack asked in disbelief. "Santa I am ok. Jack didn't do anything. A snow globe fell on my paw. Jack had nothing to do with it. He just wanted to help." I told him. "That doesn't sound like Jack at all." Santa said gesturing to him. The doctor came over. "It will be ok if you change back, nothing will happen." I sighed in relief. I changed back. It felt better to not be completely helpless.

About an hour later I had a sling around my arm. I had a hairline fracture, but I heal so fast that I would have it off before I went to bed. It was just one of my special gifts.

"Laura you will have to be more careful." Jack told me. "Well it would not have happened if you hadn't tried to take Santa's snow globe." I said. "You had better not do that again." I said. "It wouldn't have worked anyway." He said under his breath. "What would not have worked?" I asked. "Nothing. . . Well I'll see you later." He said as he walked away. "He is strange." I said to myself. I decided that I was going to go to my room until I could take this sling off.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I am so so sorry that I did not update sooner. You may through things at me if you wish.

SMALL THINGS please. I will try not to go that long again without updating.

Oh and Kels see that purple button? Click it and review. Or I will have to get you. I know where you live. O.O


	5. Authors Note

I am **so** sorry that I've not updated. I've lost so much of the time I used to have due to the fact that I am in a play, or musical, or whatever. I am in _The Music Man_. I will not be able to update the chapter till after the play. That won't be until March 16. I will work on it any time I've got.

So sorry,

Thanks,

xxFantasyxx


	6. A new An

I am rewriting this story, frankly because it **sucks**! I don't want to delete this one. I hope this new one will be better. Sorry if you read my crappy one.

Thanks.

xxFantasyxx


End file.
